User talk:Amanda Young
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hostel Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 02:25, November 30, 2010 Hostel chair tiled background tryout instructions You may want to use the Theme Designer and pick a skin with a lighter text color and a dark background before you apply the new background. Here's how to do it: # Go to . # Click the "Theme" tab on the left and pick a skin with a lighter text color and a dark background, so text will show up better. I recommend "Police", but "Carbon" or "Plated" will work also. # After you've clicked on a new skin, click "Save, I'm done" button. If you want to see how the Hostel chair background looks (it is kind of crazy and gross), do the following: # Go to User:Fandyllic/wikia.css, click "Edit profile" button, select all the text and Copy (Ctrl-C if you're on Windows, Apple-C if you're on a Mac). # Go to User:Amanda_Young/wikia.css, click "Edit profile" button, select all the text and Copy (Ctrl-V if you're on Windows, Apple-V if you're on a Mac). # Click "Save page" button. # Go to a page like Josh and reload the page. Try that out. It will only change the look for you and not anyone else. If you want to reset back, just empty User:Amanda_Young/wikia.css. Tell me what you think. This isn't exactly a full theme, but it is a start. --Fandyllic 8:48 AM PST 2 Dec 2010 How to install your new logo Go to w:c:logocreation:Forum:Hostel_Wiki/Logo, pick a logo you like, save it to your local computer (right-click and "Save Image As..." probably), see How to upload a Logo to your Wiki and start at Step 5. --Fandyllic 12:07 AM PST 3 Dec 2010 Hostel Header hey its zachdm77 from the Halloween wiki, I made a header for your wiki, tell me what u think about it it can be found here http://hostel.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Header If you want any changes please let me know :) --Zachdm77 18:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Additions added the header, elite template and the victim all to the main page. As for the character template, it will take about a day or two since I would need to screencap the major characters from the two movies. After i do that, I will make the character one. I also created a infobox character template that might make things easier to edit on the infoboxes It can be viewed here http://hostel.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character I did a preview of sorts to the Josh page with this infobox, let me know what u think. and you're welcome :), glad to helpout and glad u like my wiki :), hope ur wiki grows in time and be glad to help. --Zachdm77 05:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Background for Wiki Sorry to say but I do not know how to do that, I believe that maybe if you search around,then maybe you could find someone who could help you find the answer you are looking.--Zachdm77 04:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I think I found a way to help, although im not too sure how u want to have ur background but on the bottom right side of the wiki screen, there should be something called "My tools" and one of the options should be "ThemeDesigner" and then go to customize. Idk if that will help but that's all i have been able to figure out.--Zachdm77 05:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) =2013= Categories I was wondering if I could do Category:Males and Category:Females as subcategories of Category:Characters to group them by gender? +Y 03:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC)